tibiafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Keys
Throughout Tibia are many doors. Some can be opened with a key, others can just be pushed open, others yet cannot be opened, at least as far as we know. List of Keys See also, Numerical List of Keys. Bone Key, Copper Key, Crystal Key, Golden Key, Green Key, Orange Key, Magical Key, Silver Key, Wooden Key. Tibian Keys Key 0000 -Old Master Key. Key 0000 -Current Master Key. Key 3350 -Isle of the Kings, upper monastery door Guild Hall/Flat Keys Key 3900 -''Unknown'' Key 3901 -''Unknown'' Key 3909 -''Unknown'' Key 3910 -''Unknown'' Key 3911 -''Unknown'' Key 3912 -''Unknown'' Key 3913 -''Unknown'' Key 3914 -''Unknown'' Key 3915 -''Unknown'' Key 3916 -''Unknown'' Key 3917 -''Unknown'' Key 3923 -Opa Wetterwach's tower Key 3925 -''Unknown'' Key 3930 -Mercenary Tower Key 3931 -Mercenary Tower Key 3932 -Mercenary Tower Key 3933 -Mercenary Tower Key 3934 -Mercenary Tower Key 3935 -Mercenary Tower Key 3936 -Mercenary Tower Key 3937 -Mercenary Tower Key 3938 -Mercenary Tower Key 3988 -''Unknown'' Ab'Dendriel Keys Key 3012 -Hellgate entrance key Key 3033 -Ab'dendriel Troll caves Key 3001 -Draconia Pyramid Key 3002 -Draconia Pyramid Key 3003 -Draconia Pyramid Key 3004 -Draconia Pyramid Key 3005 -Draconia Pyramid Key 3006 -Draconia Pyramid Key 3007 -Draconia Pyramid Key 3008 -Draconia Pyramid Carlin Keys Key 3520 -Carlin Graveyard Key 4501 -Senja Alawar's Vault Quest, storage room Key 4502 -Senja Alawar's Vault Quest, treasure room Key 4503 -Folda Minotaur Archer dungeon Edron Keys Key 6010 -Demon Hell and Demon Helmet Quest, in Hero Cave Fibula Key 3930 -Unknown Key 3940 -Fibula Dungeon entrance Key 3940 -Old Fibula Dungeon key Key 3950 -Cyclops hole east of merc tower Key 3960 -Flute room Key 3960 -Flute room Key 3970 -Unknown Key 3980 -Deeper Fibula Key 4210 -Old Fibula Jakundaf Desert Dungeon Keys Key 4001 -Fire Devils pit Key 4009 -Desert Dungeon Library Key 4022 -Room to 4009 key Key 4023 -Teleport room Key 4037 -Hall of Lost Doors Key 4055 -Fire Devil/Panpipe Quest Room Kazordoon Keys Key 3800 -Emperor Kruzak's Chambers Key 3801 -Barracks Key 3802 -Dwacatra Prison and the Mine Hub Key 3899 -Paradox Quest Mintwallin Key 3600 -Ghoul Room below Ancient Temple Key 3610 -Mintwallin laboratory Key 3620 -Mintwallin prison Key 3650 -Mintwallin Key 3666 -Mad Mage Room Key 3667 -Dead body in a room inside the Mad Mage Room Outlaw Camp Key 3301 -Outlaw Camp tower, first door Key 3302 -Outlaw Camp tower, second door Key 3303 -Outlaw Camp lever Key 3304 -Outlaw Camp final door Rookgaard Keys Key 4600 -Rookgaard Academy training room Key 4601 -Bear Room Quest Key 4601 -Bear Room Quest Key 4603 -Katana Quest Thais Keys Key 0004 -Alpha Thais Key 0005 -Alpha Thais Key 0006 -Bridgekeepers house Key 0007 -Alpha Thais Key 0008 -Strange Tailsmen key Key 0009 -Alpha Thais Key 0020 -Thais Jail Key 0021 -South gate key Key 3100 -Old Skjaar key Key 3142 -New Skjaar key Venore Keys Key 5000 -Wyda, the witch's house in Green Claw Swamp Key 5010 -Black Knight's Villa, in Green Claw Swamp Plains of Havoc Keys Key 3700 -In a beholder hole south of Venore Key 3701 -Necromant House in Plains of Havoc Key 3702 -Knightwatch Tower Key 5050 -Dark Cathedral Darashia Keys Ankrahmun Keys (fill in gaps and add keys, thank you) * From TibiaWiki, a Wikia wiki.